The Mary Sue that Wasn't
by Queen Kez the Wicked
Summary: What if there was such thing as a perfect girl? And what if she came to New York in 1899, escaping from an broken past and searching for true love? And what if the Newsies don't really care? Well, it amuses *me.*
1. Her Name was Mary, Coincidentally

****

Free Companies Inc. Presents…

"The Mary Sue That Wasn't"

A Newsies Fanfiction

By

Keza: Queen of Procrastination

AN: Mary Sues are present in almost every fanfiction category, but overly abundant in the Newsies section. Oh, the possibilities… 

AN2: Excuse me and my laziness. If I don't get the writing of the New York accent right, don't kill me. You can figure it out yourselves.

****

One: Her name was Mary, coincidentally

Fat drops of rain quickly matted down the girl's soft blonde hair as she burst out of a small brick building and hurried into a nearby ally. She cast a furtive glance at her surroundings, breathing shallowly. In the distance a door slammed, followed by an angry bellow. She wiped a tear (or was it just the rain?) off her cheek and ran out of the ally, now sprinting all out down a main street. A triumphant shout sounded behind her, and she cursed herself for having run too early. The girl turned a corner and hurtled over a random crate, running until she found herself deep into the maze of the docks of Brooklyn… Completely surrounded by water! Another crate fell over and her pursuer came into view, a street lamp illuminating his ugly features. The girl whimpered softly and looked frantically around for some means of help… None appeared. The man walked towards her in measured steps, wrapping a thick chain around his fist as he did.

"You'll pay for what you did, you little bitch," he snarled. 

"I-I… I didn't do anything!" she cried back, her charming British accent not affected in the least by her trauma. 

"You dared attack me! That's all that matters!" the man spat, advancing more quickly now. It was then that a blurred form ran straight into the man's stomach, knocking him flat. The girl gasped, her lovely face drawing into a brilliant smile.

"My savior…" she breathed. It stopped raining.

+ + +

Spot grumbled and picked himself up, cursing his luck.

"Look away for one second and ya runs smack inta someone," he muttered. Spot looked down at the prone form of a relatively small man. Unconscious. Doesn't it figure. He looked about him cautiously, considering the possibilities… Leave him there… Push him into the river… Take h-

"Hi." Spots head snapped up. Damn! Caught by surprise twice. It was turning into a bad night.

"Heya," he answered, studying the girl for a second. Uninterested, he turned back to the body. Maybe he could… No, but Wood might know how to…

"Um, hello?" the girl asked again. She was obviously hurt by the lack of attention he was showing her. Spot continued to ignore her, instead studying the body from several angles. She sighed. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life!" she blurted out finally. Spot looked up. She seized the change to reward him with a dazzling smile. He frowned.

"Cuse me?"

"Saving my life!" another sparkling smile. Lights danced behind her ocean blue eyes. Her hair magically shed the rain and sprung into the bouncing blonde curls she was used to.

"Oh, uh.. Sure, 'twas nuttin," Spot turned away and rolled his eyes. Girl must be delirious. He didn't save anyone… Just tripped and.. Uh oh, the man was starting to wake up. Spot tapped him on the temple with his cane, drawing a soft gasp from the girl. He studied the body for a second more, then turned to walk away. The girl jumped after him and spun him around.

"My name's Mary!" she said brightly, another attempt at a conversation. Spot glared. What the hell was she doing touching him?

"Yeah, well, I'm Spot. See ya." He walked quickly away, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the annoying girl… Mary.

"Are you just going to leave me alone?" Mary squealed. "Alone on the streets in the dark right next to my fiancée, who has been abusing me?"

"Yup." Mary broke down on the dock. No! She had to be strong. She'd go to Manhattan, get help there. Of course she could get there before dawn. She was Mary.

+ + +

Well? Good idea, bad idea? This will get much more amusing as she interacts more with our Newsies… I just had to give you a taste of her tragic, tearjerking background. -sniff sniff-


	2. Manhattan Will Solve all Problems

AN : Hey, cool! I actually took the first chapter down because I thought it was bad, then I got a bunch of e-mails from people that reviewed it and (gasp!) liked it, so here's… Chapter two? ErP. 

****

Two: Manhattan Will Solve All Problems

Racetrack coughed quietly.

"That's my cigar-" Snipeshooter, sensing trouble, rolled off his bunk and sprinted out of the bunkroom. Kid Blink jumped down a slung an arm around Race's shoulders.

"Hey bummers, we got w- What the hell?" Snipe cackled evilly, hidden away in a corner. Bumlets dropped down from a random fan in the middle of the room.

"Aw, Snipe, ya always ruins everything!" he whined. Race narrowed his eyes and snatched his cigar back. Blink adjusted his eye patch and made his way to the sink, sighing. Other newsies grumbled and began preparing for the day. Meanwhile, a slight form slipped into the room, coming to a stop behind Jack Kelly. Jack, hearing a small noise behind him, turned and whipped shaving cream, chuckling triumphantly. The laugh dissolved into a frown, however, as the form took off his hat, loosing a cascade of sunny blonde hair on strong shoulders. 

"Man, perfect shot too," Jack grumbled, looking around to see where Mush was hiding. The routine was all out of order that morning. The girl sighed softly and searched the room for gaping mouths and awed looks. None. No, wait! She smiled hideously to herself and wandered over to Blink, flipping her hair (washed with coconut shampoo!) over her shoulder as she did so. Blink continued to stare at her. Mary was quite satisfied. Maybe Manhattan wouldn't be a disappointment after all - if one newsie fell for her, others would come too! Mary slided up to Blink and leaned on his chest, looking up at his face. Blink continued to stare in the direction from whence she had come, seemingly oblivious to her presence. This continued for a few seconds, until Blink finally snapped out of it and sprinted to the other end of the room, almost knocking Mary to the floor as he did so.

"CAUGHT CHA!" Blink shouted, tackling Swifty to the floor. Swifty struggled valiantly to free himself, but was held fast by Blink's weight.

"I swear I was gonna return it Blink, I swear!"

"Well, then ya won't mind returnin it now, eh?"

"Gerrof of me!" Blink stepped away and waited patiently. Swifty stood up, carefully brushing little bits of dust and dirt off of his vest. Blink glowered. "Ok, ok! Hold yer pants. Jheez." Swifty dug into his vest and came out with twenty cents, which he handed to Blink. "Happy?" Blink snatched the coins greedily.

"Much," he smiled broadly and marched away. Swifty shook his head and continued down the stairs. 

Meanwhile, Mary was becoming quite annoyed. After failing to entice any of the newsies, she finally jumped agilely onto one of the top bunks and let out a scream of frustration. Silence reigned. Awkwardness wandered along and decided to become queen.

"Can't you see?" Mary yelled, almost losing her British accent in the process. "I'm a girl! A girl! You're all teenage boys! I'm alone, in your bunkhouse! WHY AREN'T YOU CLIMBING ALL OVER ME! I'M A F-"

"Ahem," Racetrack coughed loudly.

"GIRL!" Silence and Awkwardness had a few children. They ruled the kingdom well. Slow steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Erhm, what's this? What did I hear?" Kloppman's dusty voice was heard. "A girl in the Lodging House? Oh, no, that can't be allowed. I don't believe that's in my records," he paused, a thoughtful look on his features. "No, no, certainly not. Come along young lady. Not allowed in the boys room," he chuckled, then took Mary by the arm and led her slowly out.

+

This time Mary smothered her scream until she was outside. 

"Who cares about Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly anyway?" she asked herself, accent falling easily back into place. "Well, if they won't accept me as a girl… Maybe they'll accept me as a boy! Yes, yes, that's it!" she smiled defiantly and stuck her cap back on her head, somehow piling up her hair so it was almost completely concealed in the small hat. "Now," she murmured. "I'll just find some nice pants, a vest - maybe just a pillowcase, like Swifty. Yes, a pillowcase will work fine." Mary straightened up and strode out into the main street, an elaborate plan quickly forming in her mind. 

"They WILL love me, they will!"

+

Eeeeehehehehe. Review, because if you don't then I won't win my bet with Race, so I won't have enough money to keep the fan in Tibby's working, so Bumlet's will fall next time he tries to spin on in, then the Newsies will be short of one character, and basically ALL LIFE WILL FALL INTO CHAOS!


End file.
